


Two Bros (Chilling in a Forest)

by agent_daytime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Gay Character, Gen, Platonic Male Friendship, Rated T for cursing; lighthearted teasing; and a dick joke, References to Depression, amputation mention, danganronpa oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_daytime/pseuds/agent_daytime
Summary: If only that one pivotal event had turned out differently, Hyosuke might've ended up OK.(Danganronpa OC AU fic, featuring an Ultimate Hiker and an Ultimate Long-Distance Runner. Not canon.)





	Two Bros (Chilling in a Forest)

_TAPTAPTAP._

The sharp noise cut through Hyosuke’s dreams like a knife through butter. Or at least it would have, if Hyosuke slept like a normal person. Instead, the sound was more akin to a pretzel stick dragging through maple syrup. Hyosuke stirred slowly under his blankets and groaned but refused to open his eyes. It was probably just an over-enthusiastic bird — hopefully one that would go away soon, so he could get back to his high-priority nap.

_TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP._

Hyosuke groaned, grabbing one of his many pillows and burying his head underneath it in a vain attempt to muffle the noise. This bird was single-handedly threatening to destroy his love of nature. Hyosuke was growing more alert by the second and he hated it. God, _why_ did he have to be conscious right now?

_“I CAN SEE YOU IN THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH OPEN UP—”_

Oh.

Hyosuke began the process of excavating himself from his bed. It went very slowly, partially due to the fact that he was at most 30% awake, and partially due to the fact that there were so many blankets and pillows on his bed it was an ordeal just to get himself untangled. He looked up at the window, and sure enough, there was his best friend, perched just outside with an exasperated grin on his face. Hyosuke opened the window to let him in. 

“Angelo, what the fuck?” he said by way of greeting, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he closed the window behind his friend.

Angelo was laughing. “Nice PJs, dude.” 

Hyosuke looked down at his pastel pink footie pajamas. “Shut up, they’re warm. And I’m still better dressed than you.” It was arguably true. Angelo was wearing a red t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a yellow fanny pack (centered, naturally), and neon-green gym shorts. It looked like he was cosplaying as a traffic light. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

Angelo threw himself onto Hyosuke’s now unoccupied bed and pulled out his phone. “Yesterday, 4:23pm,” he recited. “I sent you another news article about us with the caption ‘look at these handsome fuckers.’ No response. An hour later, 5:45pm: ‘wyd bro im bored out of my mind.’ No response. Two hours later, 7:36pm: seven eggplant emojis. Still no response. _Then_ I sent a dick pic—”

Hyosuke snatched up his own phone in disbelief. “What the fuck you did _not—”_

Angelo laughed again. “Okay, I didn’t. But the point is, you haven’t answered my texts for...” He thought for a moment. “...At least twenty-six hours? Bare minimum? So what’s up.” 

Hyosuke laid down next to Angelo, crawling into his friend’s arms immediately. Angelo generated more body heat than anyone he’d ever met. Cuddling him was like being spooned by the sun, which was something Hyosuke greatly appreciated in a friend. Now he was just about ready to drift off again...

“Hyo.”

He smiled dreamily against Angelo’s chest. “Hmm?”

“Hyo, come on, man, stop trying to dodge the question by being cute. Why haven’t you left your bed in over a day?”

Hyosuke frowned. “I was sleeping.”

“Yeah, no shit. But do you see the problem here? This is counter to the Angelo-and-Hyosuke brand that we’ve been building for so long. Like, dude! We’re famous now. Ultimates, even! We should be out having more crazy ambitious adventures, not staying in bed all day.” Angelo began to comb his fingers through Hyosuke’s hair. “C’mon, Hyo, talk to me.”

Hyosuke closed his eyes and sighed. “...I don’t want to be famous. It’s— it’s not fun for me like it is for you.” The way Hyosuke saw it, their little adventure had made both of them famous, but only one of them a hero. Angelo was the attractive one, the charismatic one, the one who had saved the day. He’d caught the attention of the public in a way that Hyosuke hadn’t. Sure, they’d both been scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy and rewarded with Ultimate titles for their accomplishments, but all Hyosuke had _really_ done was manage not to die. 

“Bro...” Angelo said tenderly. “The fame doesn’t mean jack. With it or without it, it’s just me and you ‘til the end, all right? If we can make it through the disaster of a lifetime together, we can make it through anything.”

“...I guess.”

“Hey, I mean it. So... what else? I know there’s more to it than that.” Angelo gently took Hyosuke’s hand, the frostbitten one. Two of his fingers were completely gone now. “Is it this?”

“...Maybe. It’s, um... hard to get used to,” Hyosuke admitted. “The ear, too. Now that the bandages are coming off, I think I should wear a hat or something.” Hyosuke was pale and fat, and now he was even more unattractive. It fucking sucked. 

“Nahh, man, you gotta let it breathe. It’s a testament to what you’ve survived! Show it off.” Angelo pulled back from Hyosuke a little to look him in the eyes. “You look fine to me, dude. Just gotta get some food and water in you.” He wriggled out of Hyosuke’s arms and rolled off the bed. “Now get dressed! We have places to be.”

Hyosuke rolled off the bed too, only instead of standing up like Angelo had, he let himself fall to the floor. The carpet wouldn’t be a bad place for a nap either. Soft. “I don’t really feel up to it today...”

“Tough shit. I know you have it in you.” Angelo grabbed Hyosuke by the arm with his superior strength and dragged him to his feet. “I found us a new hiking path, you’ll love it. Also—” He opened the window and reached through it to retrieve two backpacks and a large basket. Had he managed to balance them on the side of the roof somehow? Now that was dedication. “—I already packed for both of us. We’re having a picnic, bitch!”

Hyosuke couldn’t help smiling. “...Fine.”

—

“We’re almost there!” Angelo announced.

Hyosuke raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been saying that for like two hours.” This was true, though honestly Hyosuke didn’t mind. The weather was great, the scenery couldn’t be beat, and it wasn’t like the Ultimate Hiker was going to get tired anytime soon. Most of all, Angelo was right about getting out of bed — Hyosuke was feeling better already. 

“Yeah, but I really mean it this time,” Angelo insisted, turning abruptly to lead Hyosuke off the path and into the trees. At first, Hyosuke couldn’t help feeling a little on edge after what had happened the last time they’d gone off the path, but it wasn’t long before the feeling was quickly extinguished by another feeling altogether.

“Holy _shit,_ Angelo.”

They’d arrived in a small, secluded area tucked away underneath the mountain’s cliff, surrounded on one side by the cliff face and on the others by a thick barrier of trees. The result was an isolated clearing, half sun and half shade, overgrown by tall grass and flowers. A small pond sat in the center, the surface rippling in the slight breeze. The only sounds to be heard were the whispering of leaves and the bubbling of water.

Angelo grinned. “You like it?”

“Yeah, I... I love it,” Hyosuke said in awe. “How’d you find this place?”

“Oh, you know,” Angelo said mysteriously. “...Honestly though, I just stumbled across it myself the other day. I like it because it’s of the few spots I’ve seen that looks completely untouched by humans. Shall we?” 

“Yeah.” Hyosuke and Angelo got themselves settled under one of the trees and began to unpack the basket, which took a few minutes since Angelo’s picnics were always _extremely_ well-stocked. Hyosuke had seen all-you-could-eat buffets with less of an abundance. “Man, I’m starving.”

“Of course you are, you self-sabotaging whore.” Angelo tossed him a ziplock bag. “Here, sandwich up. Ham and cheese.” 

“Thanks.” A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they ate. Hyosuke finished the sandwich in no time, then went back for seconds, thirds, and fourths. When he was done, he wormed his way into Angelo’s embrace and let out a long, deep exhale for what felt like the first time in months. Between the rescue, recovery, nightmares, and all the publicity that was only now starting to die down, this was the most he’d been able to relax for a long time.

Angelo pulled him a little closer. “Hyo, you know I’ll always love you, right? No matter what crazy shit we get roped into.”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, ‘course. I love you too, Angelo.”


End file.
